


Day One: White

by PixieFrosch



Series: Stingue Week 2015 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bartender Sting, M/M, Moody Rogue, Rogue Can Hold His Whiskey, Slight Flirting, Stingue Week 2015, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieFrosch/pseuds/PixieFrosch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stingue Week 2015 Day One: White. Rogue is having a bad day when a rather out of place tshirt catches his eye behind the bar. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One: White

**Author's Note:**

> Stingue week! Yay! And as usual, I am late to the party, which I apologise for but things have been hectic. I'm going to try and keep up for the rest of the week if life will let me though... So yeah, day 1, white is now here. (One day I'll do things on time) Hope you like it :)

Rogue Cheney sat in the corner of his local bar, Sabertooth, nursing a shot of whiskey. His fourth shot, to be precise. He wasn’t usually a heavy drinker (hell, he barely drank at all), but he knew how to handle his liquor and he figured there was no harm in letting go for once. He’d had a bad day – scratch that he’d had a bad week – and if he needed anything right now, it was a strong drink.

It had been a while since he’d been to the bar between work, volunteering at the local cat shelter and actually looking after his own cat (who was a bit on the daft side, but Rogue loved her all the more for it), but a lot had changed in the three months since he’d last walked through its doors. Gone was the regular bar manager, Yukino, and in her place stood a tall, toned blond man, made noticeable by the perfectly white t-shirt he wore. That in itself was strange, as the rest of the bar staff all wore a regulation uniform, but Rogue had never seen him before, and he was almost certain that the dangly earring the blond wore was completely against regulations too.

Rogue wandered up the bar to order his fifth shot of whiskey (he was actually still relatively sober and he lived just down the road so he figured he could get away with walking) and found himself face to face with the blond man who, up close, was even better looking than  he had been at a distance.

“What can I get you?” asked the blond, giving Rogue a smile that seemed to radiate sunniness.

“Whiskey.” Rogue replied shortly, before adding with a grimace, “Actually, make it a double.”

Rogue set his old glass down on the bar and tightened his ponytail as he waited for the bartender to fix his drink, eyeing the blond appreciatively from behind. It wasn’t like Rogue was a pervert – he checked guys out on a regular basis, but then what gay guy didn’t? And this guy was really good looking. Seriously. You could have put him in a commercial or something. At least, that was Rogue’s opinion.

“One whiskey, double.” The white-shirted bartender informed him, turning back around and placing the drink in front of him. “You know, I don’t mean to be rude, but you seem kinda down. You sure you should still be drinking that stuff, this is like your fourth in half an hour?”

“Fifth. Actually.” Rogue replied, avoiding the blond’s eye and reaching for his drink as he handed over the money to pay for it. The blond just sighed, put the money in the till and gave Rogue his change, accidentally brushing his hand as he did so.

“Where’s Yukino, by the way?” Rogue asked, downing half his drink in one go.

“You know Yuki?” the blond said, eyebrows raised in surprise. “She’s on holiday at the moment with her sister, I’m just filling in for her.”

“Oh.”

“You sound disappointed.” The blond grinned. “You have a crush on her or something?”

Rogue nearly choked on his drink. “God, no. We went to school together, that’s all. She’s a good friend and I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“You must be Rogue!” the blond gasped.

“Yeah?” Rogue said uncertainly.

“Sorry. She talks about you all the time. I only knew it was you cause she described you. You know, dark hair over one eye, ponytail, pale skin, all brooding and mysterious and sexy… You live up to the hype. Although I have to admit, I thought she was lying about the eyes, but they really are red.” Sting leaned over the bar a little, looking into Rogue’s single visible eye, and then reached up and gently pushed Rogue’s hair out of the way. “Like, really, really red. It’s kinda hot, in an unconventional way.”

Rogue raised his eyebrows. If he hadn’t known any better, he would have said that the blond was trying to hit on him. Luckily for Rogue, he did know better. The guy was probably just curious about him, seeing as they were both friends with Yukino.

“Sorry.” The blond stood back up straight behind his own side of the bar. “I’m Sting by the way. Sting Eucliffe. And yes, Sting is my real name.” He laughed.

It all clicked in Rogue’s head then. Sting. Sting, the guy Yukino had been on about for weeks, who was happy and sunny and never played by anyone’s rules but his own. Sting, her boss, who Rogue should really come in and talk to sometime because he was like a ray of bright white light and would be able to cheer him up, and she just knew they’d get along. Sting, who was absolutely, completely and utterly, one hundred percent gay. Just like him. And now Rogue was stood face to face with the (incredibly hot and charming) guy that his best friend had been trying to set him up with for months. Great.

“Nice to meet you.” Rogue replied carefully. “And just in case you were wondering, Rogue is my real name too.”

“Awesome.” Sting grinned and ran his hand through his spiky blond locks. “Listen so this might be a bit weird, considering how we’ve just met and all, but I was wondering if I could get your number? I mean, I feel like I know you already, Yukino’s told me so much about you…” He trailed off, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Yeah, sure.” Rogue answered, surprised by his own boldness. “I’m not surprised actually, I think she’s been trying to set us up for months.” Rogue realised what he had said and looked away, blushing.

“Wait, you’re gay too?!” Sting blurted out, then covered his mouth. “Sorry.”

Rogue gave a small chuckle. “Don’t worry. Yukino tends to leave out the important facts. Look, I should probably get going,” he said, checking his watch, “but here.” Rogue wrote down his phone number on the back of his receipt and handed it back to Sting. “I uh, I work at the gym during the day, but feel free to call me any time after that.”

“The gym, huh. That explains it,” Sting grinned, winking at Rogue and enjoying the blush that spread across his cheeks once again.

 _You’re not so bad yourself,_ thought Rogue.

“I guess I’ll see you around then, Rogue.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you.” Rogue replied over his shoulder as he turned and left the bar. Yukino was right, Sting really had cheered him up. It was almost as if his bad week had never happened. And to think if it hadn't been for that white shirt, Rogue would never have even noticed him in the first place.


End file.
